Ηγεμόνες Δανίας
Ηγεμόνες Δανίας Rulers of Danmark Δυναστεία 1η Varients (Διάφοροι) Kings (Βασιλείς) ( b.800 - 986 ) *Godfredus son of Γοδεφρείδος c.800 … *Haraldus I, son of, Αράλδος Α΄ - 863 ... *Haraldus II, son of, Αράλδος Β΄ 940 - 986 Δυναστεία 2η Varients (Διάφοροι) Kings (Βασιλείς) ( 986 - 1157) *Svenus I son of, Σβένος Α΄, ο Διχαλογένειος, 986 - 1014 *Haraldus III, son of Svenus I, Αράλδος Γ΄, 1014 - 1016 *Knutus I, son of Svenus I, bhr of Haraldus III, Κανούτος Α΄ ο Μέγας 1016 - 1035 *Harteknutus, son of Knutus I, Αρδεκανούτος 1035 - 1042 *Magnus I, son of, Μάγνος Α΄ 1042 - 1047 ... *Svenus II, son of, Σβένος Β΄, - 1074 *Haraldus IV, son of, Αράλδος Δ΄ 1074 - 1080 *Knutus II, son of, Κανούτος Β΄, ο Άγιος, 1080 - 1086 *Olafus I, son of, Όλαφος Α΄, 1086 - 1095 *Henricus I, son of Svenus II, Ερρίκος Α΄, 1095 - 1103 *Nicolaus , son of Svenus II, Νικόλαος 1104 - 1135 *Magnus II, son of, Μάγνος Β΄, - 1131 *Henricus II, son of Henricus I, Ερρίκος Β΄, 1131 - 1137 *Henricus III, son of, gson of Henricus I, Ερρίκος Γ, ο Αμνός 1137 - 1146 *Knutus III, son of, Κανούτος Γ΄, 1146 - 1157 *Svenus III, son of, Σβένος Γ΄, 1146 - Δυναστεία 3η Varients (Διάφοροι) Kings (Βασιλείς) (1157 - 1396) Vladimerus I son of Βλαδίμηρος Α΄ ο Μέγας 1157 - 1182 Knutus IV son of Vladimerus I Κανούτος Δ΄ 1182 - 1202 Vladimerus II son of Vladimerus I Βλαδίμηρος Β΄ ο Νικηφόρος 1202 - 1241 Herricus IV son of Vladimerus II Ερρίκος Δ΄ 1241 - 1250 Avelus son of Vladimerus II Άβελος 1250 - 1252 Christophorus I son of Vladimerus III Χριστόφορος Α΄ 1252 - 1259 Herricus V son of Christophorus I Ερρίκος Ε΄ ο Αλλοίθωρος 1259 - 1286 Herricus VI son of Herricus V Ερρίκος ΣΤ΄ 1286 - 1319 Christophorus II son of Herricus V Χριστόφορος Β΄ 1320 - 1326 1330 - 1332 Vladimerus III son of Βλαδίμηρος Γ΄ ο Νέος 1326 - 1330 ... Vladimerus IV son of Christophorus II Βλαδίμηρος Δ΄ 1340 - 1375 Olafus II son of and Margaritta Όλαφος Β΄ 1375 - 1387 Margaritta dgt of Vladimerus IV mhr of Olafus II Μαργαρίτα 1387 - 1396 Δυναστεία 4η Varients (Διάφοροι) Kings (Βασιλείς) ( 1396 - 1448) *Henricus VII, son of, csn of Margaritta, Ερρίκος Ζ΄, της Πομμερανίας, 1396 - 1439 Christophorus III son of csn of Herricus VII Χριστόφορος Γ΄ 1440 - 1448 Δυναστεία 5η House of Oldenburg (Οίκος: Ολδεμβούργοι) Kings (Βασιλείς) (1448 - 1863) *Christianus I, son of ?, Χριστιανός Α', 1448 - 1481 *Joannes, son of , Ιωάννης, 1481 - 1513 *Christianus II, son of Joannes, Χριστιανός Β', 1513 - 1523 *Fredericus I, son of Christianus I, Φρειδερίκος Α', 1523 - 1533 *Christianus III, son of Fredericus I, Χριστιανός Γ', 1534 - 1559 *Fredericus II, son of Christianus III, Φρειδερίκος Β', 1559 - 1588 *Christianus IV, son of Fredericus II, Χριστιανός Δ', 1588 - 1648 *Fredericus III, son of Christianus IV, Φρειδερίκος Γ', 1648 - 1670 *Christianus V, son of ?, Χριστιανός Ε', 1670 - 1699 *Fredericus IV, son of Christianus V, Φρειδερίκος Δ', 1699 - 1730 *Christianus VI, son of Fredericus IV, Χριστιανός ΣΤ', 1730 - 1746 *Fredericus V, son of Christianus VI, Φρειδερίκος Ε', 1746 - 1766 *Christianus VII, son of Fredericus V, Χριστιανός Ζ', 1766 - 1808 *Fredericus VI, son of Christianus VII, Φρειδερίκος ΣΤ', 1808 - 1839 *Christianus VIII, son of ?, gson of Christianus VII, Χριστιανός Η', 1839 - 1848 *Fredericus VII, son of Christianus VIII, Φρειδερίκος Ζ', 1848 - 1863 Δυναστεία 6η House of Glucksburg (Οίκος: Γλυξβούργοι) Kings (Βασιλείς) (1863 - aft.1997) *Christianus IX, son of ?, hsb of Luisa, Χριστιανός Θ', 1863 - 1906 *Fredericus VIII, son of Christianus IX, Φρειδερίκος Η', 1906 - 1912 *Christianus X, son of Fredericus VIII, Χριστιανός Ι', 1912 - 1947 *Fredericus IX, son of Christianus X, Φρειδερίκος Θ', 1947 - 1972 This is a list of Danish monarchs, that is, the Kings and ruling Queen of Denmark, including Regents of the Kalmar Union. This includes: * The Kingdom of Denmark (up to 1396) ** Personal union of Denmark and Norway (1380-1396) ** The Kalmar Union (1397-1536) ***Kings of Denmark claiming (sometimes successfully) the Crown of Sweden (1397-1523) ***Kings of Denmark claiming (mostly successfully) the Crown of Norway (1397-1536) * The Kingdom of Denmark-Norway (1536-1814) * The Kingdom of Denmark (1814 to present) ** With Iceland (since the union between Denmark and Norway in 1387. Independent in a personal union with Denmark 1918-1944. Independent republic since 1944) ** With Greenland (since the union between Denmark and Norway in 1387. Effective Danish control began in 1721). ** With the Faroe Islands (since the union between Denmark and Norway in 1387) Gorm the Old's father Harthacnut is the first Danish monarch who is definitely established as a "real" person. All reigns before him are dubious. Denmark has one of the longest running unbroken lines of succession in the world, second only to that of the Japanese emperors. The house of Oldenburg held the Danish Crown between 1448 and 1863, when it passed to the house of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg. The kingdom had been elective until 1660, and until 1864 it was also united in personal union with the duchies of Schleswig and Holstein. Danish name forms are given in parenthesis. List of Danish monarchs Prior to House of Harthacnut See Legendary Danish kings. House of Olaf This house has been recorded by Adam of Bremen, who claimed that its founder Olaf arrive from Sweden. As far as Gnupa and Sigtrygg Gnupasson are concerned their existence has been confirmed by the two Sigtrygg Runestones. However, most Danish historians start at Gorm the Old. *late 9th century: Olof the Brash *late 9th century and early 10th century: Gyrd and Gnupa *10th century: Sigtrygg Gnupasson House of Harthacnut *917?-948? : Harthacnut (Hardeknud)Information on this person is sketchy and the sources disputed *948?-958? : Gorm the Old (Gorm den Gamle) (Considered the first king of Denmark by Danes, since he is the first undoubtedly documented monarch as per the Jelling stones) *958?-986? : Harald Bluetooth (Harald Blåtand) *986?-1014 : Sweyn Forkbeard (Svend Tveskæg) *1014-1018 : Harald II (Harald II)oldest source is Saxo from about 1200 *1018-1035 : Canute the Great (Knud II den Store) *1035-1042 : Harthacanute (Hardeknud or Knud III) *1042-1047 : Magnus the Good (Magnus den Gode) House of Sweyn Estridson This house appears to have been a branch of the Swedish House of Munsö, as Sweyn's father was Ulf Jarl, who was the son of Thorgils Sprakalägg, the son of the disinherited Swedish prince Styrbjörn the Strong. Sweyn had Danish Royal Blood in him through his mother, a daughter of Sweyn I. House of Oldenburg House of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Δανία * Δανοί Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ηγεμόνες Δανίας